Most reliable assessments of detecting and identifying bacterial pathogens in samples require ex situ laboratory analysis involving culturing as well as the use of one or more reagents. This process requires hours, if not days, to complete. There is a need for a simpler, quicker method for detecting and identifying bacteria.